Taking Over Me
by moemoe-chan
Summary: Kenshin ran away from the Kamiya Dojo for Kaoru’s safety, but Kaoru takes it a different way. After Kaoru’s dreams have haunted her of her past, she goes to find Kenshin. Will true love bloom once again or will their pasts be buried? K/K Mi/S
1. Chapter 1

Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The male warrior walked down a narrow path. He carried a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and fiery red hair tied back with strands flying out of the tight band. He was unsure of where he was headed, but knew it wasn't back. It had been two years since he saw his friends and his beloved. He would dream of her. Dream if she would remember him if they were ever to meet again. Dream of her creamy skin, her big blue irises, her ebony hair. Sleepless nights he spent thinking of her. When he left her he felt as if he would die of loneliness. He was lonely. So very lonely.  
  
He was never brave enough to tell her. Tell her his past. Tell her his dreams. Tell her how much he loved her.  
  
Now he sits by a tree, enveloped in his thoughts. Thinking of them. Thinking of her. Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
*****  
  
"THAT BASTERD!" The short-haired girl screamed, slamming her fist on the table, outraged.  
  
"I just came in and saw those two wrapped in eachother!" The girl had short hair and then a long braid in the back.  
  
"HOW COULD HE?!" The short-haired girl shouted.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering! We were perfect together! And he goes out and fucks one of my friends!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!!! STUPID HOE!!!!" She tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath and asked her question. "So what did say when you saw him? What did you do?"  
  
"Well, first I cursed him out then threw a vase at his head." Misao said, calmly.  
  
"Nice aim!" Kaoru exclaimed. "What are you going to do with Megumi?"  
  
"Hmm, I'll tell Sano all about it. Then, probably get another vase." Both girls laughed. Then the door slammed open and Sanosuke Sagara was standing in the doorway, steaming. Literally. Both girls looked at him, mouths wide open.  
  
"THAT. was the best steam bath I had ever had!" The girls fell to the floor. "Huh? What's up girls?" He said concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that I caught Aoshi and Megumi sleeping together." Misao said, sipping her tea.  
  
"I really hope you mean fell asleep."  
  
"Nope." Misao informed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?..." Sano yelled and slammed his fist down, knocking over the tea kettle. "OOWWWW!!!"  
  
"Watch it, Sano!" Kaoru shouted scared for her silverware.  
  
They heard footsteps and a boy was in the kitchen. "What the hell are you all yelling about?!" Yahiko was hitting puberty so his voice seemed very weird to hear and it took all Misao and Kaoru's self-control not to blow up in hysterical laughter.  
  
They all sat staring at Yahiko, not showing any sign of what was going on. "Well." He said getting impatient.  
  
"This is not for someone of your age, Yahiko." Sanosuke said calmly.  
  
"Exactly! Sanosuke has a point, Yahiko." Kaoru said gently.  
  
Ever since Yahiko had hit puberty, he had had a sudden attraction to Kaoru and Misao. Misao he couldn't figure out why, she hadn't changed much ever since he hit puberty. But Kaoru. Kaoru was changing. She had grown up ever since Kenshin left. She had grown and found something that she enjoyed. Sex. Yahiko knew why he had a sudden attraction to Kaoru. She had gotten sexy and grown breasts. And cutting her hair made her even more attractive. She had gotten a fuck off attitude that drived men and students mad with desire.  
  
"KAMI! What could be that bad that I don't know about?!" Yahiko protested.  
  
Kaoru turned to Sanosuke. "He has a point, Sanosuke."  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'll tell him. I'm the one that found out right?" Misao surrendered.  
  
"Alright!" Yahiko sat between Misao and Kaoru, ready for a long story.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, come on, hun! Don't leave me!" The long-haired girl pleaded.  
  
"I have to go find Misao! She probably hates me!" The black-haired man said.  
  
"Kami! She already knows so why don't we just continue having our fun?" She continued her pleading as the man tried to get on his clothes.  
  
"No!" He said definite.  
  
"You must be retarded to think she will come back to you. She threw a vase at your head for kami's sake!" She shouted. "C'mon." She purred massaging his chest.  
  
"I have to go!" Aoshi said in a harsh tone ripping her hands from him and fled from the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow." Yahiko said in awe. He had never heard anything more visual. Now only if he could get to do that to Misao and Kaoru.  
  
"Geez, Misao! You're gonna give me nightmares." Sanosuke said, disgusted.  
  
"Oh, grow up, Sanosuke! Yahiko can behave better than you!" Kaoru scolded.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yahiko wined.  
  
She threw her arms around Yahiko in a sexy manner. "It means that you're more mature than a grown man, Little Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko was too in heaven to notice the little nickname she gave him. And that he was blushing furiously and almost drooling.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru! Stop teasing the poor guy." Sanosuke grinned at Yahiko's reaction as Misao giggled.  
  
Kaoru got off the poor boy and he fell to the ground in a sexual overload.  
  
"Aw, look what you did to him." Misao laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't be the one talking here." They all laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin cracked one eye open as the moonlight peeked through the trees. He hadn't noticed how long he had slept on that tree. He got up and started to walk to the nearest town hoping he could find an open hotel at this time of night.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru sat up in her futon. She missed him so much. He was what kept her life going down the right path. Until that one night. How he left just urged her to find him. Wherever he was. Then slowly she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was raining and her kimono was getting soaked from the hard pouring water. She stood there staring into his deep violet eyes, wondering why he took her outside in the rain at midnight. Then seeing his eyes narrow she listened.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I have to go." Those words tore her heart apart and swallowed every last bit of it. Tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't find her voice.  
  
She opened her mouth, attempting to speak, but he covered her mouth with one finger.  
  
"Please, Miss Kaoru. I do not want to endanger your dojo for the sake of me." She pulled his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Kenshin, you're not leaving! I don't care about my stupid dojo! I care about." 'You...' She thought feeling her stomach erupt. If he left her she would be left with no one to love.  
  
"I will miss you, Miss Kaoru, that I will, but there is nothing I can do." She tried to keep her tears in. He took her hand. "I have to go now, Kaoru" She squeaked at what he called her. Not once had ever called her Kaoru when he was not the Battousai. He let go of her hand.  
  
Then he left. Leaving her with one lone tear running down her cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru awoke with her face drenched in sweat and tears. She was scared and lonely, but covered it up with her now sour attitude. Kenshin had haunted her through sleepless nights. And now she was going to get back at him.  
  
Yes, she was going to find Kenshin. Find him and show him how much love hurts.  
A/N: How was it? I'm sorta new at this so please give reviews! *TTYL*  
  
-Moemoe-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kenshin arrived at the nearest hotel. Luckily it was open. He slid open the door and arranged his room. He flopped onto his futon and closed his eyes. He didn't want to keep thinking of her. He had spent 2 years of thinking of her already. But he couldn't help wondering. Was she mad? Was she depressed? What did she look like? Is she with another man? That thought tore his heart in two. What if she loved a different man? What if he was just an old memory? Did she have a child?  
  
He pondered on all of this. Thinking until he could not think anymore.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru slipped on her slippers and changed into her extremely short kimono, making sure it showed most of her cleavage. Then she headed out. She slid open the door to come face to face with none other than Yahiko. He stared at her eyes, trying to read them of what she was going to do. Soon enough he gave up and his eyes slowly crept down to her lips, her neck, her collar bone, her.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"OWWW!!" He yelled. He didn't mean to do that, it just sorta slipped.  
  
Kaoru covered his mouth quickly before anyone could hear him. She put her index finger to her mouth in a hush.  
  
"Shhh." She whispered. She let go of his mouth.  
  
"What's up with you Kaoru? Why are you in your normal kimono?"  
  
"I've gotta go for a bit."  
  
"Where? I'll come with you."  
  
"No, Yahiko, you stay here and take care of the dojo."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Yahiko. I'm really not sure yet."  
  
Yahiko grabbed Kaoru and hugged her. "Don't leave me Kaoru. Kenshin already left me."  
  
She wiped away his bangs and kissed his forehead. "I know. I know." She cooed. A tear went down Yahiko's cheek. "I'm counting on you to take care of the dojo." She smiled poking his nose. "You got it, kid?"  
  
He nodded and gave a slight smile.  
  
"What are you doing up now anyway, Yahiko?" Yahiko blushed and lowered his head. "It's okay. It's only normal for a boy of your age to sneak up on a girl when she is sleeping." She smirked. "I have to go now okay?" He nodded again.  
  
"Bye Kaoru."  
  
"You seem so serious. I'm gonna be back, kid." She winked at him. "Tell the others I went out." Once again he nodded. "Okay, remind me to give you a kiss when I come back."  
  
"Alright!" Yahiko said, eagerly.  
  
Then she was off. To find her former love.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin woke up and stretched. He stood up and left the room heading for the store to buy some tofu. Although he had enough money to go out to eat, he liked to cook. It was almost soothing for him. Kami knows why.  
  
He walked out the hotel and into a crowd of people. He wondered what it was all about but ignored it. The last thing he wanted was to do was fight. So he continued his small journey to the store.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru had been walking for a while down many different paths in the rain. She had already gone throughout about 5 or 6 towns. It was unnerving. She was cold, hungry and wet. And on top of all of that, she hadn't found one single sign of Kenshin anywhere. Although she highly doubted it, she knew he was around somewhere.  
  
She was in the mood for a fight and if one person would even touch her, she would bite their head off. She wanted to fight Kenshin. She had gotten much stronger after that asshole left and wanted to test her strength. And who better than the legendary Battousai.  
  
Kaoru got to a big town filled with people. She decided to take a break and get some food and rest. And drench in boiling water. She smiled as she could feel hot water all around her body. Then she ran down to the town.  
  
A little while later Kaoru was it the town and decided to get some food. She went to a little restaurant called Shinjorou. She got in and took her place. She was going to get Beef Stew. She started drooling, tasting the delicious food, but soon realized it was her finger. She made a hiss when she bit her finger, but maintained her sexy stance.  
  
After Kaoru ate her Beef Stew, she made out to the door, paying her bill.  
  
'Okay, now let's get to a hotel and call it a night!' She thought.  
  
Kaoru turned a corner, not thinking, and banged into a bunch of thugs in an alley. Four of them. The thugs took out their swords, but soon realized the sexy girl in front of them.  
  
"Hey there, sexy lady." The head thug called out.  
  
Kaoru smirked evilly. "Hey to you too." This was going to be fun.  
  
"Hey boys! Let's say we have some fun with this one!" The head thug called out again. The men nodded in agreement.  
  
Kaoru was still smirking evilly. "See if you can catch me first, boys!"  
  
All the thugs smirked and one reached for her. She kneed him in the gut and kicked him off her, her arms crossed the whole time. Her smirk widened. Two other thugs came at her with swords, but she easily dodged. Then knocked both their heads together, making them yelp. Kaoru rolled her neck. 'Three down, one to go.' She thought evilly.  
  
Now it was just her and the head thug. Head to head. One on one. 'This is gonna be sooo easy' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, girly. Before I cut it off." He informed.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to have fun. If you win, you can have your fun." She smirked even wider. "But that is highly doubtful." She assumed.  
  
"WHAT?! GET OVER HERE BITCH!"  
  
"I don't know if you want to call me that."  
  
He finally lost control and hurled his sword at her. She caught it with her bare hands and stared at him intently, eyes turning into slits. Then she pushed the blade down and the handle hit his throat and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Kaoru bent down and picked up his sword and the sheath.  
  
"This may be helpful." She looked at the sword and noticed blood on it. She looked at her hands which were cut and bleeding. "Shit."  
  
**********  
  
He made his way through every obstacle on his way to the Kamiya Dojo. He came to the door and stared.  
  
"Misao."  
  
He slid the door open.  
  
**********  
  
Misao and Sanosuke were in the kitchen while Yahiko slept. Sanosuke heard the sound of a door and stood.  
  
"Who's there?" He whispered to Misao.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Misao said back. She walked out to see a face. It was a familiar face.  
  
"Aoshi." Misao quickly stepped back in the kitchen and threw herself on Sano.  
  
"Wha." Sanosuke wasn't able to finish when she clasped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"SHHH. It has to look like we're doing something." She took his hand and put it on her ass. "Got it?" Sano blushed and nodded.  
  
Misao adjusted her short kimono to show some more skin and ripped off Sano's trademark jacket. She rattled her hair and took his headband off.  
  
"Okay." She whispered. Sanosuke gulped and nodded again, still blushing.  
  
Aoshi ran in and saw the two. Misao's eyes widened and she started to moan.  
  
"Ohhh Sano." She moaned, acting. Sanosuke tried not to say anything because he was terrible at acting.  
  
"Sano." She moaned once again, trailing her fingers down his chest. He tried to stay calm under Misao's talented fingers, but it was getting harder (not THAT way, yet!). Misao then moved up and down his groin and he couldn't hold it anymore. He groaned loudly and Misao felt something hard on her. That was it. He couldn't go any further or else he would be humping the girl in front of an audience.  
  
"Misao.?" Came Aoshi's reply. Misao slid off a very clueless Sanosuke and glared at Aoshi.  
  
"What!" Misao shot back.  
  
"I.I.have to go." He said walking out heartbroken.  
  
"Good riddens! YOU DUMB OAF!" Misao shouted as she got up and went to check if Yahiko had heard anything.  
  
Then lay a dumbfounded Sanosuke.  
A/N: Reviews Please!  
  
-Moemoe-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru carefully slid the sword into the sheath.  
  
"Great! Now I'm gonna have to clean up." Kaoru sighed. "Oh well. I deserve a warm bath, now don't I?" She smiled dreaming of those warm suds caressing her body.  
  
She walked out of the alley and noticed something. A streak of red hair just went past. "Could it be?" She whispered to herself. Kaoru quickly ran past all the people the way of her goal, shoving and pushing, not wasting time to say a 'Sorry' or 'Excuse me'.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin made his way through the people in his way to the hotel. It had been so crowded at night. It was probably because of all these dealers and hoes. This wasn't such a nice place, but he had seen worse.  
  
He came across a girl with a long ponytail, reminding him of someone he loves inwardly. He stopped and stared at her, remembering the features of his love.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru looked ahead the many people ahead of her. She saw that he had stopped. This was the perfect opportunity.  
  
She ran ahead of the crowd and into an alleyway just ahead of Kenshin. She had a plan.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin stopped staring at the girl and continued his way to the hotel. He walked forward and heard something come from his left. He turned and there was a long alleyway. There was a shadowy figure at the end of the alleyway. It looked almost feminine.  
  
"Hey, you!" The shadowy figure called out. "Come here, you." She said, huskily.  
  
Kenshin walked down about 4 feet from where he was before so no one could see him but the mysterious figure.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai, eh?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin called, cautiously.  
  
"I'm shocked you don't remember me, Battousai." The feminine figure took two steps forward. She was still not quite visible to him.  
  
"Just tell me who you are."  
  
She drew her sword. "You're gonna have to fight me first, Kenshin Himura." She commanded, huskily.  
  
Kenshin was shocked. Her voice. It was so familiar. It was so full of lust, but yet hidden behind it was a lost girl. He pondered at this. Who could this mystery girl be? Then the answer hit him like a stab in the heart.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
**********  
  
Sanosuke got the strength to walk back to his room after about five minutes. 'That was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me.' He thought. 'Maybe a warm bath and a good nights rest will clear me of these thoughts'.  
  
He went to his room and picked up his bath things, then went to the bathhouse to cleanse his thoughts.  
  
**********  
  
"Kaoru.Is that you?" Kenshin whispered under his breath. She walked another two steps and the moonlight hit her body, making her visible to him. She was amazing. Not that she was bad looking in the first place, but now.now she had fully grown up. She was filled out and had gotten stronger. Kenshin was amazed at her strength. Although, she had cut her long ebony hair, she was.beautiful.  
  
"You just gonna stand there and stare, or are ya gonna fight me?" She smirked. "That is if you're ready." Kaoru knew she was strong, but still not as strong as Kenshin, but she was willing to give it a try. It wasn't like he was going to kill her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to withdraw your offer, Miss-" He got cut off.  
  
"Shut up with that 'Miss' shit, you dirty basterd." She got into her fighting stance. "Fight me, Kenshin, or I will kill you." She said, her voice full of hate. She would never do it, but he didn't know that. People change over 2 years.  
  
Kenshin was shocked that she would ever take up such a reputation. Kaoru had changed, but he still saw her soft side through her cold exterior.  
  
"FIGHT ME!" Kaoru shouted. Her patience wore off and she attacked him, screaming.  
  
Kenshin quickly withdrew his reverse-blade sword, catching her attack. He pushed his sword and she fell to the ground. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was getting out of control. "Kaoru, I left for your safety."  
  
Kaoru was a bit startled by him bringing up the conversation. She stood up and attack a second time. He caught her attack again. "Tell me."  
  
"I was endangering you Kaoru. Where ever I go I endanger someone." She backed off then hit him in a series of attacks, which all he caught.  
  
"You were only endangering me by leaving me." She said between clenched teeth, while attacking.  
  
"Kaoru, if you got hurt, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd never forgive myself. I.I."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Kaoru screamed, outraged.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!!" Kenshin admitted, shouting.  
  
Kaoru dropped the sword and fell to the ground, landing on her hands. She was shocked. Tears along with raindrops slid down her face. 'He.He.' She was too stunned to make complete thoughts. He mouth went dry and she lost her voice. 'Is this. Is this for real?'  
  
Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru, breathing heavily. "Kaoru." He looked at her face stained with tears and raindrops. Kenshin took her wrists in his hands. He wrapped an arm around her thin waist and hugged her tightly as she cried on his chest.  
  
"Lies." She said into his chest. Then she looked him in the eyes with doubt. "You're lying!" She shouted as she shook the tears off her face.  
  
Kaoru leapt out of his arms and ran out of the alleyway, tears streaming down her face. She was going back home and walking out of Kenshin's life.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin watched the woman as she left. He was not giving up. He was going to see her again. If she liked it or not.  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short. It was Easter and as much as I hate family get-togethers, I had to go. ^_^ Reviews please! Tell me how ya liked it! Don't worry, it's not finished. I'm not that cruel. *TTYL*  
  
-Moemoe-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry about how long this took! I've been pretty busy lately. OK. Enough of that. Read on......  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She ran down the muddy path, trying to get home as fast as she could. 'How could he say that? That idiot. He's playing with my heart. I will never forgive him. He is heartless. That he is!' She couldn't help the tears flying off her face as she raced home.  
  
She stopped. 'What if he comes to look for me?' She pushed that thought away. 'No! He wouldn't. Why would he leave me in the first place then?' She sat, her back against a tree, as she cradled her legs in her arms and silently cried. 'Why, Kenshin? Why did you do this to me? Why?' Then she slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin walked out of the alleyway. Flooded with thoughts only of her. He needed her right now. To comfort him. He had caused her pain. So much pain. The poor girl. He betrayed her. She hates him now. It wasn't worth him to think she may actually have any feelings for him.  
  
He walked past everyone enveloped in his thoughts. He was tired, but couldn't stop. He needed to find her. Apologize for everything he had done to Kaoru. He loved her deeply and now there was no chance for him. No chance for them. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Kaoru... Kaoru would never love him. She was going to move on. 'Kaoru... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.' He looked down in despair, one tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru awoke when she heard some type of movement. She jumped up and sprinted towards the dojo. 'Idiot! You fell asleep! What if someone finds you! Smart move!' She berated herself, thoughts drifting back to him. 'I have to stop thinking of him. What about Misao and the others? Yeah, they're nothing like that lowlife. They're my friends. My family.' She tried a fake smile to try to mask her emotions from herself. She couldn't. This was her life. She had to get used to it. Then she broke into tears. Each tear representing her despair, her anger, her love... her life.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin started to run through the forest of trees. "Kaoru... Kaoru! Forgive me. PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!" Kenshin screamed, knowing she would never hear him. He stopped and fell to the ground, his hands catching his fall. "Kaoru..." He laid his head down to the path, his hair filling with mud. "Kaoru... I love you. Don't leave me. Please, I'm so sorry." He said to the ground as tears still ran down his pale, tear-strained face.  
  
**********  
  
It was morning and the gleam of sun reached the roof of the Kamiya Dojo. A smile reached her face as she saw the old dojo. "I'd never thought I'd be so happy." Kaoru said softly.  
  
**********  
  
Misao felt someone's presence and quietly walked towards the door. She slowly slid open the door, thinking of all the people it could be.  
  
She was overjoyed when she saw the face of her smiling best friend. She was dirty and her clothes were ripped, but she was happy. "Kaoru..." She said quietly, eyes shimmering. "KAORU! YOU'RE HOME!" Misao screamed, most likely waking the whole neighborhood.  
  
She ran to her friend and enveloped her in a big bear hug. She made her biggest sad face and looked at her friend. "WAAAAAHHHH! I missed you so much!" She screamed with fake tears. Kaoru smiled.  
  
"I missed you too, Misao! Anything knew?" Kaoru asked brightly. Misao pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Nothing really." 'Besides the fact that I practically seduced Sano accidentally.' Misao thought. "It's pretty boring without you here."  
  
"I know. I know." Kaoru boosted and they both laughed.  
  
Yahiko must have heard their racket because he ran out and tackled Kaoru. "Kaoru! You're back!" He shouted, then noticing where he was, jumped up and moved back. "I mean... I'm glad you're back Kaoru." The girls both giggled and Misao patted him on the back.  
  
Kaoru stood up and brushed off her dirty kimono. "I hate to break this joyful occasion, but I think I have to go take a bath. I feel disgusting." Her two friends nodded and she made her way to the bath house.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru quickly finished her bath, still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened that night. It was almost unreal. Had this all just been a dream gone wrong? If it was, she wouldn't be surprised.  
  
She slipped on a clean kimono. 'It has to be a dream. It seems too unreal, although... it feels so real...' she thought, walking outside. She stepped into her slippers and walked over to the engraved name of her father on the wall. 'Father... if you were only here...' She sat down at her father's name, staring.  
  
**********  
  
He sat at his futon. He felt terrible. He lost his only real love. She was never going to come back to him. 'Misao... Misao I want you back... I need you. Misao...' He sat there and tried to hold back the tears as sleep caught up with him.  
  
*********  
  
It had gotten late and Kaoru didn't notice that she had fallen asleep. She jumped up when she heard a door slide shut. Opening her eyes cautiously, she saw the one person she hated deeply. He was back. 'No. This is not real. It's a dream. No, it's a nightmare. Wake up. Wake up, Kaoru. God Damnit. Wake up.' He walked towards her stumbling. His clothes were torn and tattered, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He came close to her and fell onto her. 'I'm dreaming! It's all a dream! Nothing more! Don't believe this!' His fingers lightly touched the sensitive skin on her cheek.  
  
"Kaoru..." Reality struck her. This was real. Her mind screamed at her. Telling her to break this up right here. Tell him to leave her dojo... but her heart... her heart told her that this is what she always wanted. To hold him in her arms for eternity.  
  
She loved him... and she knew it.  
A/N: MUHAHAHA! Ending it here for now. I'm still extremely sorry for the wait and how short the chapter is. My phone bill is way high. Stupid dial- up! ^_^ Anyways, please give reviews! I'm so happy, I didn't get 1 flame yet! So please don't give me any because I'm lazy. I hope there's gonna be a lemon soon ^o^ *TTYL*  
  
-Moemoe-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people who read my fic! I'm so terribly sorry about the really long wait. I have stuff to do, ya know? Anyway, I warn you that this chapter has very graphic blood scenes in it, so if you are not comfortable with that then please leave right now. This chapter does not have lemon in it, so it is still completely safe. If you want a lemon in the next chapter please tell me that in your reviews. I don't know if you're suitable with that subject... But, anyhow, on with the fic...  
  
I haven't done a disclaimer for this fic so, in case you don't know, I don't own the show. If I did, there would be more romance and less fighting... stupid boy anime...  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**********************  
  
She sit there, motionless, as her only love lay on top of her. She couldn't deny it anymore. She loved him. She loved him and she couldn't change it. His fingers traced her jawline and rested on her lips. 'Her lips...her lips are so...so soft' He thought to himself. She opened her mouth an attempt to speak, but he shushed her. She was in her own world now. With just her and Kenshin. She could really care less if anyone came in right now. They both stared at eachother for a brief moment. He spoke.  
  
"Kaoru... You have to forgive me. You need to forgive me. I don't know if I can live without you. I've already lost one love in my life... I can't lose another. So, Kaoru. Kaoru, I beg of you. Forgive me." With that, Kenshin moved his fingers and put his lips over her's.  
  
She was swept away. Swept away by all of Kenshin's love. He slowly slid his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She did as he wanted and he kissed her with all the passion he had bottled up for the past years. As he took her away with all of his passion, she tried to return the sense he was giving her. She pressed more against his lips and their lips burned from the heat radiating between them.  
  
Kenshin placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned her back, slipping his tongue over hers. Soon enough, their heated kiss had stopped and they took in all the air they could. He stared at her. She stared back. Emotions were flooding her body. She couldn't help the feelings from coming. But... she needed to stop them... somehow. She had to... she had to back away. She slightly moved back, seeing a surprised look on Kenshin's face.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... Kenshin..." With that she left the room, leaving a stunned Kenshin behind.  
  
**********************  
  
Kaoru ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. No one seemed to be home. It was weird, but she wasn't focused on that. She had to stop these feelings. Love. Love does nothing but makes you weak. Vulnerable to them. Emotions still kept flooding her. How could she stop them? There has to be a way. There is always a way. What. What could stop everything in the path of her destruction? Everything was too much.  
  
She franticly looked around the room for a solution, a cure. She saw a glint of metal jump through the corner of her eye and quickly turned around. Turning around she saw a dagger. She stared at it for a minute, trying to comprehend what would happen if she were to be gone from this world. Not be bothered be anymore feelings.  
  
There were two choices: Love or death. That's what it all came down to. She slowly wrapped her frail fingers around the blade, letting the sharp ridges to pierce her palms as metallic red liquid trickled down the length of the dagger. If she were to be gone there would be no more feelings. No more memories. No more... pain.  
  
Kaoru held it tighter making bigger slits on her palms as thunder clapped and rain started to pour on the tin roof. She tried to grip it even more when a high-pitched scream harshly rumbled out of her.  
  
**********************  
  
He could heard a loud screeching over the roaring sound of thunder. It seemed that it had come from...a woman. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he ran through the dojo to her room.  
  
'Kaoru...!'  
  
*********************  
  
She cried out as she lifted the blade to her wrist and made a straight line with the weapon, ripping through her soft skin. The thunder roared as the blade was knocked out of her hands and she stared into scorching golden eyes. She wasn't alone...  
  
Battousai was unleashed.  
  
*********************  
  
A man with brown hair, who looked like a punk, walked through crowded streets, behind a little boy and a young woman. He, Misao, and Yahiko decided to get out of the dojo after he had peeked through a door to witness a broken down Kenshin kissing Kaoru. It was flowing through his mind, but the main question was, how did he get here? It ran fluently through his mind until he saw a flash of long black hair.  
  
Megumi.  
  
*********************  
  
She stared up at flaring amber eyes. The internal struggle in his body was over... and he had won. Battousai. That one name that made all men's blood turn cold. That one name that made shivers ran all down her spine. Battousai. Such a hated man, people would lose their lives to unleash him. And now he was... released. Released and awake.  
  
"What have you done?" His voice was dark. Dark and cold like his name.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes and she fell, holding herself up on her elbows. "I'm sorry Kenshin! I'm so sorry! Please! I need you back..."  
  
Her plea fell on deaf ears. He walked closer to her shuddering form and knelt down. "You must not be afraid, Kaoru."  
  
He looked into her depths. Teary blue clashing with lustful amber. Lustful? Was she seeing what she thought she was? Was there desire she saw in his mesmerizing amber depths? Or was this a cruel joke?  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
She looked up at his golden depths again. Seeing what shined so greatly in his eyes now. Raging desire. Longing. Want. A smirk appeared on the hitokiri's face.  
  
"Let me help you, Kaoru."  
  
*********************  
  
The man, known as Sanosuke, stood breathless staring at his love. His love that had betrayed him. He tried to forget her, and it almost worked... but now... looking into her mesmerizing raven strands of hair flowing slowly in the light wind, it was hard. I guess he still loved her. Still cherished her the way he had before and forever. How could he let her go? Let her go without knowing the full story? He still needed her. Heart still yearned for her to be by his side yet again.  
  
Now he was staring hopelessly into the black rivers that were her hair... then suddenly... she turned around, staring at her beloved with guiltful eyes.  
  
"Sanosuke..."  
  
*********************  
  
Sorry if you think this chapter was short, but I've already started the next chapter and will be finished soon if you give me your opinion on a lemon in the next chapter or not. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great! ^_^  
  
-Moemoe-chan 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people. I'm sorry about the long, long, long, looooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggg wait, but I have school unlike other people (no offense). I also have a life over the summer so I don't have a lot of time so you people can flame me all you want. All I need is the marshmallows and we can all have a freaking campout. Anyways, sorry for all you hentai peoples out there but this chappy is not a lemon cuz people that are offended by that stuff won't read my fic. And I want people to read it (although this fic sucks). I'm positively sure that the next chapter will be a lemon so be an angel and WAIT!! ^_^ So anyway on with my bad fic (Charlies Angels bad)..............  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*********************  
  
Battousai reached out and grabbed her right hand, holding it up to the dim moonlight that shone brightly through her little window. He looked down at the seeping wound at her wrist and ripped a piece of cloth from his clothes. His eyes concentrated on the large wound that she had made with the ragged dagger as he tightly wrapped the ripped cloth around her wrist, not letting anymore blood out. He stared into her deep blue depths as he lifted her bandaged wrist to his lips.  
  
Fear struck her body and she couldn't move. The Battousai. The most deadly man in Japan had been healing her wound. What was all of this about? He was supposed to be heartless. A blood-thirsty monster, yet here he was, holding her bandaged wrist to his lips.  
  
She was scared beyond belief. She wanted Kenshin back. The sweet rorouni who so desperately wanted her back. She didn't know if she could trust Battousai. He was a hitokiri. A manslayer. He was dark, cold and heartless. Unlike the gentle, kind and caring rorouni.  
  
The hitokiri looked deeply into her ocean blue depths. "Kaoru... I want you, Kaoru..."  
  
Her feelings were in overdrive now. She just stared trying to digest the new information. She did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
Her hand connected to his face with a harsh slap and his head turned to the side from the impact.  
  
She just stared at his still form. He was still in the position when she had hit him. Not moving. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but she was breathless. She could not find her words. So, she just continued to stare at the hitokiri.  
  
Then his face turned to meet hers. His violet depths full of guilt looking into her ocean blue ones. Violet? Kenshin... Kenshin was back! Thank kami!  
  
"Kenshin..." She smiled heartily. Then, the world went black...  
  
*********************  
  
"Megumi... what... are you doing out here?"  
  
She looked to the ground and replied, "I... umm... I came to get you something." Megumi then lifted her eyes to his. "Sanosuke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything be that! I understand that you make walk away. Push me out of your life forever and look the other way. I understand if you hate me forever, never look into my face again, but all I'm asking is if, just for now, you can look me in the eyes without seeing the slut you make me out to be" Sanosuke stared, breathlessly, at the woman before him with unreadable eyes. "Please, Sano, it's all I ask of you..." She said, her voice sounding strained as tears rolled down her creamy cheeks.  
  
There was no look in his eyes as she felt her heart shatter and fall into the depths of her soul. She made an attempt to turn around, being flung back by an arm and looking into Sanosuke's angry eyes. "You're not leaving me again." His eyes and grip then turned softer as a smile tugged at his lips. Don't leave me again, Megumi. I want you to be mine. I love you, Megumi-chan."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sanosuke, I love you too. I love you so much!"  
  
With that, their lips touched in a loving kiss as all their past troubles were forgotten.  
  
*********************  
  
Misao and Yahiko, after observing the scene with Sano and Megumi, decided to get some lunch at the Akabeko before returning to the dojo.  
  
Yahiko made his way through the Akabeko doors and looked behind. 'Oh god, where is she?' He thought to himself, obviously irritated. He looked around quickly and caught a glimpse of the girl walking towards a shadowy man. 'Aoshi...' He turned back around, deciding he'll just wait for her when he saw Tsubame walk past him. 'Eh... she'll be alright' He thought as he walked over to Tsubame's side.  
  
*********************  
  
She made an irritated face at her the shady man leaning against the Akabeko, head looking downward. "Aoshi...?" She said, eyes narrowed.  
  
The man looked up to meet her eyes. "Misao."  
  
Her eyes narrowed more and she stared at him, dangerously. "Well, are you just going to stand there and stare after what happened? No apologies? Not even a guiltful look?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I knew you were nothing worth keeping. All you are is a worthless being." She spat as she turned to leave after Yahiko.  
  
"Don't leave just yet, Misao."  
  
Misao narrowed her eyes until they were dangerous slits and she turned around with rage. "What is it, Aoshi? You're finally going to tell me you're sorry and then just go back into darkness?! You're never there for me anyway, are you? So, what are you worth to me, Aoshi? You're just a shadow of my past. A man that-"  
  
"A man that loves you." She gasped as she saw a thing in his eyes she never thought she would ever see before. Love. Usually it was lust, but now... Now it was the real thing. The emotion she'd been yearning for. Love. Her thoughts broke as he spoke again. "All I want is you, Misao. Only you. Forever..."  
  
"Aoshi..." She said with bated breath.  
  
"Please... Please Misao. Give me another chance or I will be lost without you. I love you." A tender smile pulled at the corners of his lips as her eyes lit up and she smiled, her face filled with happiness.  
  
"Aoshi... Aoshi, I love you too. Oh god, Aoshi, I love you so much." She said as she jumped out to him and their lips met in a tender, loving kiss that they had awaited for so long.  
  
*********************  
  
The light came through her heavy lidded eyes and she moaned in response. What had happened? All she could remember were those guilty violet eyes. And then darkness. Cold darkness. It was almost as if she had seen the devil himself. She opened her eyes to a warm sight.  
  
Kenshin was by her side, head downcast. He was sleeping. Kaoru remembered the times she would sit and stare at his angelic sleeping form. That was then. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Yeah, that was then...' When she opened her eyes, they were met with a worried violet gaze.  
  
"Kaoru... You're awake. Are you feeling okay?" She looked down at her bandaged wrist and then to the medicine by her side.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm okay. Did you... did you do all of this?"  
  
He looked down to the floor and whispered, "Yes... I'm sorry for what happened last night. I was very worried about you." He looked back up and continued. "Miss Misao, Sano, Miss Megumi and Yahiko came in about an hour after you had passed ou-"  
  
"Don't call her Miss Megumi, Kenshin. She's worthless."  
  
Kenshin gave her a confused glance. "Oro? What's wrong Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru glared at him intently. "Megumi... Megumi shared bed with Aoshi..."  
  
"Aoshi...?"  
  
"Yes, Aoshi."  
  
"It is unlike Mi- Megumi to do that Kaoru. Are you positive?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Misao came in on those two wrapped in each other. Misao's infuriated and Sanosuke seems a bit heartbroken."  
  
"I just can't believe that Megumi would do such a thin-"  
  
"She's not the person you make her out to be, Kenshin! People change. You've been gone for two years, how could you know if she changed or not?"  
  
"I just- I... I'm sorry, Kaoru..."  
  
"Kenshin, how many times are you going to try to get my forgiveness? You don't know what you put us through here at the dojo! You left without giving anyone else word! That's enough to make people change! If you want to say sorry, say sorry to the ones who need it most! The ones you left without saying good-bye. Misao, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi. They all needed you here! But you never were here, were you?! So what are you going to do now Kenshin? Make everyone love you so much so you can just take off again and leave them with nothing else but memories?! But dying love?! But emptiness?!" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as one slid down her cheek. She started again, her voice strained. "Do you know what it's like to get something you wanted so badly, to get it all taken away? Do know what it's like to let someone go for a walk, with the threat that they will never come back again? No. You don't, do you? You don't know how much pain. How much suffering I have went through these long 2 years, do you? Goddammit, Kenshin, answer me!"  
  
"There is nothing I can say that will please you. Nothing I can do. I have tried and tried to win your trust back, but it never seems to work. What do you want from me Kaoru? Is there anything in this world that could make everything better?"  
  
Kaoru looked fixedly into the rurouni's eyes. "All I want is your love, Kenshin, that's all I ever wanted."  
  
Kenshin was taken by surprise at her reply, but in response he slowly crept over to her and caught her lips in a feverish kiss he had wanted for those two long years as she returned it with just as much passion. His tongue darted out to trace her bottom lip, awaiting entrance to her mouth.  
  
Slowly and knowingly she opened her mouth, knowing this is what she wanted. She wanted this for so long. Being alone with her lover. His tongue delved into her mouth as their tongues fought a match in their mouths and they both moaned in response. Her hand went up to tangle itself in his fiery red mane and she slowly slid her fingers down his silky hair, unraveling it from the band keeping it up as his fiery red hair collected around his neck and over his shoulders.  
  
He finally pulled back as both tried to gather their lost breath. Inhaling and exhaling sharply, he stared lovingly into Kaoru's blue depths and smiled as she did the same. "Kenshin..."  
  
They then met again in another loving kiss as she, once again tangled her small hands in his flaming red mane. He soon left her mouth to kiss down her neck with seering hot kisses. He loosened her obi to pull the fabric of the kimono down her shoulders, to get better access to her collar bone. Kenshin lapped over the skin stretched over her collar bone, kissing and nibbling on it earning enticing moans and gasps from Kaoru. He smirked against her collar bone as he laid her down on the futon, hovering over her.  
  
Okay......It sucks. Hey! Be nice! I know where you live. Hey! Put that bat down! Okay buddy, okay. I'm going. Anyway, please review my sucky fic. PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I'm a review addict. I need reviews. Give me flames if ya want. I could care less. Go ahead! I don't care! *sob* Okay maybe I do but review anyway! Oh and if you flame me remember to give your e-mail address or else you're a pansie! Wimp! *sticks tongue out* Okay c-ya next time.  
  
R&R you horny people!  
  
-Moemoe-chan out 


End file.
